


All Things Must Pass

by Finlaena



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Implied Slash, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finlaena/pseuds/Finlaena
Summary: A hypothetical look at the life of Mortanius the Necromancer, and how it turned out the way it did.(reposted; now with new formatting)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Author's Notes -
> 
> 1) This is a repost of the work; previously I had deleted it for reasons I'd rather not get into. I have since retooled it to be in the "webtoon" format: I hope this makes it easier to read for some. 
> 
> 2) 95% of what is presented in this story is purely speculative: half drawing from hinted at elements in canon, half me filling in the gaps. I've done my best to be as canon compliant as possible, but I'll take creative liberties where I feel it's necessary. If you're a strictly canon-adherent reader... this might not be for you. 
> 
> 3) This was done in Procreate, with text/gradient mapping in Photoshop CC. The font is based on my own handwriting, so... sorry if it's a little unreadable, lmao.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opted to post only one page this time, due to technical issues involving the next page. It should be up in the next couple days, give or take.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long in getting this up; my stress levels have been frequently shooting through the roof, due to life offline being chaotic over the last month or so, which means I can't stay focused on jack shit, lmao. I will make a better effort to get caught up with what I've done so far, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5




End file.
